


Commence

by sloganeer



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did the Blue Devils declare war on the United States?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commence

**Author's Note:**

> Post S4. Post Sam.

It's a slow morning, so Josh stands in on CJ's briefing. It's better than a movie, and, on the best days, it's closer to a bloodsport. Josh is still laughing when he follows her and Carol out and back to the West Wing.

"Read this," CJ tells him, and Josh takes the piece of paper in his face.

"What is it?"

"Commencement speech from Duke University."

"Did the Blue Devils declare war on the United States?"

"No."

Josh tucks the paper into a folder he's been carrying all morning. "Then why am I--"

"The speaker."

They stop for coffee, then again when they reach Josh's office. Donna has another folder for him. Josh has read neither.

"Did the speaker declare war on the United States?"

"No."

"Then, again, CJ, I ask--"

"Just read the damn thing." The smile on CJ's face says Josh should do what she says. He's seen this smile before. Josh reads.

"It's Sam."

"Yes."

He sits down, just catching the edge of his desk. He keeps reading because he can't stop.

"Have you-- Did you--"

CJ moves out of the doorway and takes the chair in front of his desk.

"Did you know he was working at the Southern Poverty Law Center?"

"I didn't."

Josh reads the speech again. He reads it again. CJ opens her briefing book and makes a few notes, but, mostly, Josh can feel her watching him.

"You OK?"

"It's just--" Josh looks across the desk where CJ is watching him carefully. "I'm hearing cellos."


End file.
